The Portal 2
by tiedKat
Summary: Marionette wants Mike but Bonnie keeps C*ck-blocking him. ...And no one notices the random stuff going on in the background. Marionette x Mike x Bonnie Rewrite of The Portal. Rated T for cussing Makes more sense than the original
1. Chapter 1

Bonnie stood in the doorway. Mike was looking at his cameras. He nodded to Chika. They slipped in the room unnoticed.

Mike looked through the cameras. He twitched. Where's the bunny and the chicken? He scrolled through them and stopped on the kitchen camera. It was on. It suddenly changed to somewhere outside. A strange circle shape appeared on a tree. There was a "zoop" and a strange potato monster thing with an eye appeared from the black hole-portal thing. It gurgled and ran off in the distance.

Bonnie's eyes widened. A scout in this realm? UGH, why did a human have to see it? Especially the night guard?! He sighed. He and Chika walked out of the room. To Mike's notice of them.

There is a small time skip they have human forms.

"A scout? What is it doing here?" Goldie bellowed. By then, it was closing time, though it was almost guard's hour. "I haven't seen one since Foxy left," Chika remembered. "Why is there one here though? It's especially bad if the guard out of all of the staff saw it!" Freddy mumbled. Goldie flinched. Bonnie noticed but didn't say that he did. "Yeah well-" Bonnie went silent. His ears twitched. "Someone's coming." Everyone went back to their animatronic forms and went back on stage.

Mike's stomach grumbled. He hadn't eaten for a while.

Mike quickly glanced over at the animatronics. "Another day," he sighed. He looked at the clock. 11:55. OH SHIT. He sprinted down the hall, oblivious to what had happened.

He shrunk down in the corner. "Don't worry Mike, Just last through the night then you'll be okay!" he kept telling himself. He knew it wouldn't be over even then. It had been the 7th week already. No, but tomorrow Link was gonna visit, and he was brave. He'd help him through the night. He took out his book from his bag. Book 1 of 6. Sofie had given it to him. He opened to the green bookmark. "A-a scout?" That's a strange name for a potato-eye ball thing. He would've called it a potato-breed but who asked for his opinion? *crash* *steps* 'That didn't sound like an animatronic...?' *heavy footsteps* 'maybe it was?' Just what was going on?

The footsteps got closer. Mike tried closing the door. JAMMED. 'Well I have the most fucking luck ever.' Mike dropped his book and grabbed the crowbar. "-really think there's money here boss?" "We didn't come here for the money dunce. We came here for the person Marion will have our heads if we don't get him before tomorrow." "Isn't that him?" Mike turned to the right. FUCK. He crawled under the desk. Oh Ass. "Heh. Good eye." Mike clutched the crowbar closer. Goldie ran through the door. Mike shut his eyes. Well, he was dead to the Golden Bear anyways. *crunch*

Goldie punched the boss in the face. Bonnie ran through the other door, accompanied by Freddy. The 3 of them knocked out 2 robbers each, though they were somehow still covered in blood. "M-Mik-key." Goldie managed to mutter out. Bonnie looked confused at him. Freddy's eyes widened. "Mi-ke? I thought Mike m-moved someplace else Goldie." Freddy said. "Well he m-moved back." Mike opened his eyes. "Goldie? Freddy? Bonnie?" Goldie, Bonnie and Freddy looked at the robbers in frustration. They had thought it was another kid so they were in human form. "*Sigh* M-Mikey." Goldie hugged him,"Like the old times." Mike flinched back in alarm but eventually found comfort in the bear. He didn't know why. "So you're humans?" "Barely." Bonnie admitted. Freddy picked up the book from where Mike had left it. "Mike. Y-you forgot this." He quickly flipped through the book when he saw Mike wasn't paying attention. He landed on the last bookmark, a brown bookmark. His face darkened. The page was filled with accurate detail about... He took the bookmark out and gave the book to Mike. "Mik-ke. Did you ever re-ead the brown bookmark?" Freddy asked. Mike shook his head, dumbfounded. "Good."


	2. Chapter 2

**Another small time skip. Chika's with them now.**

* * *

"So when you went here, you were in child's bodies and were killed before you could find another suitable vessel?"

"Yes." Chika responded.

"Then why not unmerge? I read that any life form can do that if they use up enough energy."

"Ah, that's where it gets compli-licated. You s-see Mikey, if we take out the suits from our merges at all at once, suspicion rises and we'll be powerless. If we do it one by one, we'll get found out easier."

Mike nodded. "It's 5:49. We'd better go back to stage, M-Mike."

Mike nodded again. "Tomorrow we have a visitor. I'll have to introduce him to you and vice versa."

The animatronics grimaced. Another human.

"Don't worry he's not really that mean or trouble"

Wonderful. Another Mary-sue.

* * *

**Time Skip**

* * *

Bonnie and Freddy waited at the entrance for Mike to come inside the Pizzeria.

"Mike. Y-you forgot your bag he-here."

"Oh! Thanks! I've been looking all around the house for this."

"And the kid? Wait is he suppose to be the one visiting?"

Bonnie pointed at Link for a brief moment.

"Link. And yes."

"And Link, this is Bonnie and Freddy."

Link sniffed the air. And had his hand on the wall.

"H3llo Mist3r Bonni3 and Mist3r Fr3ddy! Nic3 to m33t you! h3h3h3! :]"

Link and Mike walked past the animatronics.

"God that kid sounds like a bio-hazard"

"No chance he's related to Mike."

They walked to Mike and Link.

"Okay Link. You can put your bag on a table."

Link went to the nearest table and put down his bag. Mike raised an eyebrow.

Link took out a knife and some food.

"Link... What are you doing with the knife?"

"It's April 13. Sofi3 told m3 to pack som3 food and a knif3. :?"

The group froze. Chika was yelling something from the kitchen..

"Oh no."

"Mik3. What's happ3ning? Who's shouting?"

"The inspection guards are coming."

"We either need to hide him and the kid or mark them."

The animatronics looked at Mike.

Mike wasn't listening to them. He was talking to the kid.

(whisper)

"Listen here, Link. When the guards are here, don't cry, don't make a sound. Defend yourself if you have to."

"I don't cry and I will d3f3nd mys3lf. Don't worry 'bout m3 Mik3. :T"

"Good."

"Mike."

Mike turned to Goldie.

"We have to mark you."

"What?"

"Well ya see Mike, we have to mark you. Or you die from the gourds. And someone will have to."

"And we have to either kiss you or bite you."

Mike grimaced.

"Freddy will you?"

"No."

"Chica?"

"No."

"Bonnie?"

"...what?"

"Will you mark Mik3? :?"

"Sure."


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING! A little Lime!**

* * *

Bonnie and Mike were in the security room. They had closed the doors so Chika wouldn't try spying. They also taped the windows with black tape.

"So? where do you wanna get bitten? The shoulder?"

"Anywhere's fine."

Bonnie smirked. Bonnie did like biting people. He put his hands on Mike's shoulders.

He chose a place between the neck and shoulder. He bit down.

Mike caught his breath. Man, Bonnie sure is a hard biter. It... Actually didn't hurt. It felt...

Bonnie could tell Mike was enjoying this. Mike had relaxed. He bit down harder.

Mike let out a squeak as he felt Bonnie bite down harder.

Bonnie was about to slip his hand down to Mike's butt when Chika was caught squealing just outside the doors. Around the lines of,"OMG!" or "EEEE!" or "HAVE BABIES ALREADY!"

Bonnie ceased the biting and held Mike down since he was sleepy. He wanted to stay there forever and wait another hour for Mike to wake up fully but he know Link would be wondering where he was and the power would run out pretty soon. He opened the doors and walked to the show room carrying Mike bridal style.

"Okay. That's settled." (Freddy)

"What about the kid."

"I'll b3 fin3! :T"

"If ya say so kid."

(Weird swoosh sounds chattering in the distance)

4 inspectors entered the show room.

"Eh, what's this I see? A human?"

One of them pointed at Link

"Well look at that!"

Everyone in the room turned to face the entrance of the Show Room.

"2 HUMANS!"

Someone pointed to Mike who immediately bolted up when his name was mentioned.

Link looked at the inspectors suspiciously.

"Heh heh."

"Mind if we, take, your meals felahs?"

The group approached Mike and Link.

Link got up and went over to Mike, who had sat up in a chair next to Bonnie. Link was holding his knife. Mike glared at the group.

"Heh. heh."

The group looked pervertedly at Mike.

"H3h H3h? :?"

A guy grabbed Link's hand with the knife.

"Wtf L3t go of m3 you coward!"

"Who're you calling a coward? You should look at your friend right there."

The guy looked at Mike. Link bit the guys hand right when he directed his attention to Mike.

"H3H H3H!"

"You little fucker!"

The man looked at Link with a glare.

"Aw, but your th3 fuck3r ar3n't you? You'v3 fuck3d pl3nty of humans in fact, you w3r3 thinking of raping Mik3 ov3r h3r3. But I'll l3t you know now."

Link approuched the man.

"NO ON3 FUCKS WITH A SCHMIDT."

"Nice try kid."

"I tri3d."

Mike hit the guy with a hammer while he was occupied.

The inspectors looked at their leader. They looked around confused.

"Place is clean. I guess."

One of them took out a walkie talkie and they carried their leader out the pizzeria.

Link and Mike looked at them dumbfounded.


	4. Chapter 4

Link rubbed his eyes. What happened.

"Mik3?! :?"

Mike got up beside him.

"Uh... Where are we?"

"'We' are in Crystani. It's a city near the water." Bonnie

"WAIT! What about our restaurant? Isn't it gonna look like a watermelon in a potato patch?"

"H3h. It's probably gonna look like a cat."

"What? No. It looks like a normal house." Freddy

"We might need you to... change clothes." Goldie

"Hmm? What's wrong with our cloth3s? :?"

"Link. We look like obvious humans."

"Dang it. I lik3 th3s3 cloth3s."

Mike got up, followed by Link.

"Follow me." Bonnie

Mike and Link did as they were told. It seems there was a secret room behind the show stage. It was a dressing room.

"Whoa! :]"

Link smelled the clothes that were foreign from them.

"Wait here. Let me pick your clothes." Bonnie

* * *

**Time Skip**

* * *

Mike was wearing a Purple Half Jacket with a black shirt, lavender shorts, black socks, and a purple shoes. He was also wearing a black hat.

Link was wearing a orange half-jacket with his black "'at' sign" shirt, orange pants, black socks, and pumpkin shoes. He was also wearing his orange dragon cape.

"Kid, that cape will stand out. (Why didn't you take off the hood while Mike helped you changed?)"

"So? :?"

"Nevermind. Come on."

And with that, he led Link and Mike to the others.

Goldie's hat fell off his head when he saw Mike.

Freddy jumped when he saw Mike.

Chika picked up Link.

"AWWWW YOU'RE SOOO CUUUTE!"

"Thanx. :]"

"BONNIE WHAT DID YA DO TA MIKEY?"

"Bonnie WTF?!"

"Well... He only fit the purple column. It makes his eyes blend in. (I got the hat from Chika's clothes)"

"What? Is there something wrong?"

"I don't s33 som3thing wrong with his cloth3s. (Chika can you put m3 down?)"

Chika put him down.

"Oh! I forgot. Guys, I gtg with my Sis and BonBon. We're gonna shop 'til we drop!"

Only Freddy,Mike and Link nodded. Goldie and Bonnie were talking about Mike's clothes.

"Guys, we have to go too you know. We need to register Mike and the kid and have our examination." Freddy.

Goldie and Bonnie nodded and pushed Mike and Link outside.

Mike grimaced at the sun. Link smelled the air. Noting the locals. He smiled and lowered his hood.

"HOLY CARP! KID YOU HAVE HORNS!" Bonnie

"Uh... Y3ah? I thought that was normal. 3v3ryon3 has thos3 w3ird sc3nts sticking out of th3ir h3ad too."

"What? You can't see them?" Freddy

"DUH! I thought it was obvious. With m3 sm3lling 3v3rything and holding onto som3thing to h3lp m3 guid3 through n3w plac3s."

"Oh. Well you would've been amazed at the sights." Freddy

Freddy is a dick to blind people.

"Humph! :["

"Come on Link."

Mike held Link's hand.

"Uh.. Mik3 it's fin3. I can sm3ll if I bump into som3on3. Th3 locals sm3ll almost lik3 Hom3."

"If you say so Link."


	5. Chapter 5

"I am sorry, sirs, but you cannot register a... a... TROLL in our facility!"

"WHY NOT?! Link is normal! He was just-"

"SIR, YOUR _FRIEND_ IS A TROLL WHO CAN SIMPLY EAT OUR LOCALS!"

"Nons3ns3! I'm not a cannibal! :["

"WELL WE'RE NOT YOUR KIND! Can't you _see_ that?!"

"...NO. I CAN'T. I CAN'T S33 ANYTHING."

"I.. You still can't be registered sir."

"That doesn't matter we're leaving now." Goldie

Goldie pushed Mike and Link out of the room while giving the lady a sour look.

"Tex(Golden Bonnie/SpringTrap) will hear of this, Ms. Leriton."

Goldie closed the door behind him.

"Sorry about that kid. I guess you can't exactly enroll, but you can still stay."

"It do3sn't matt3r."

Link put his hood up.

"I'm just a blind fr3ak anyways."

"Link, you're as much as a blind freak as I am."

"Yeah kid. Cheer up. It's not like it's the end of the world."

The group traveled outside the facility. Bonnie, Freddy and Tex waiting outside.

"So how'd it go Gold?" Tex

"Horribly. Link isn't enrolled. The lady won't accept his kind." Mike

"Well, the kid can still stay here for 3-4 months." Gold

"If Mike and him stay here for that long." Bonnie

"Guys, I'd lik3 to go now."

"Go where?" Mike

"I n33d to go visit som3on3."

"Who?" Mike

"A fri3nd."

"Just don't bump into anyone kid. We're going to the cafe later on, if you don't find us here." Goldie.

Link nodded and left. He headed towards the woods. Dangerous, yes, but he needed to see Mangle right away. He reached a familiar cottage in the middle of the woods and entered it.

He was wearing a frown when Mangle came to see who it was.

"Why the long face Link?"

"I'm not 3nrolled. I can't stay h3r3."

**"And why not?"**

"Huh? Mangl3 who's that?!"

"LINK RUN! MMPH!"

Link turned to the door but he smelled something on the other side, not wanting to know what it was, he faced where Mangle was. He smelled oil. LOTS AND LOTS OF OIL.

"MANGL3!?"

"Gllroweeerrrrrrrrrr"

**"She's fine kid. Just tell us where Mike is. Or she gets more MANGLED than she already is."**

"Who?"

**"Don't play dumb kid. My inspectors saw the kid earlier. Said they saw you hang out with Mangled a lot."**

"IT'S MANGLE."

**"I don't care kid. Just tell me where Mike is."**

"*grunt* Carp. Oh ass. uh... He's in the plaza near the inspection centre."

**"Thanks kid. You get Mangled back."**

The man tossed Mangle's Head and an eyeball at Link.

**"And you better not be wrong. Or else I'mma find you. And kill you. Hear me kid?"**

Link nodded. When the man left, he started reassembling Mangle. She was missing an eyeball but she looked like she used to.. Still. She was missing an eye. That was all. She normally looked like a pile of wires.

"Oh cod what did I do to you Mangl3?"

"It's fine Link. You fixed me. That man won't come back. I used to look like this before too. Foxi can help me out again. I am glad you tried though."

"Oh man. What did I do?"


	6. Chapter 6

"I wonder where Link is."  
"Doesn't matter Mike. We have a few 'friends' you need to meet." Bonnie

Bonnie led Mike to the back room while Freddy and Goldie were talking to Chika and Bonbon, who just came back from shopping.

"Oi! Teddy! Hand me the ice!" ?

The voice came from the door on the opposite wall.

"Who was that?" Mike  
"Just Foxi Mike. The twin sister of Mangle and Foxy. Mangle lives lives in the forest. Foxy lives in a pirate ship far from here. Foxi's the one in charge." Bonnie  
"WAIT UP FOXI!" Teddy?

A man that looked like Freddy's twin ran to the door carrying an ice-tray.

"I'm guessing that's Teddy?" Mike  
"Bingo."

Teddy ran through the door, ignoring them.

"FOXI WE NEED MORE CHEESE!"  
"That's Tina." Bonnie  
"I have it!" Bonbon

Bonbon could be heard rummaging through the trays and handing something to Tina. Most probably the cheese. It's the cheese.

"BREAK!" Foxi yelled through the door.

Foxi and Teddy walked through the door.

"Who's that Bonnie?" Teddy  
"Wow. I thought you'd know Teddy. You WERE right in front of us." Bonnie

Teddy blushed.

"His name's Mike." Bonnie

Foxi nodded and pushed them aside and went through the door Mike was blocking.

"Rude." Teddy

Mike, Teddy and Bonnie went through the door.

"Tina, how's the cheese stock?" Foxi  
"Good now." Tina  
"BonBon, how's the fruit stock?" Foxi  
"Full." BonBon  
"Teddy, the ice is well?" Foxi  
"Overstocked." Teddy  
"And the machinery is well maintained." Foxi

Foxi nodded and the group (Freddy, Chika, Bonnie, Mike, Goldie) gathered around the others.

"Ah! Foxi I didn't hear you!" ?  
"There you are Golden. How's the monie (mm-oh-n-EYE)?" Foxi  
"The money's tripled since last week." Golden  
"Where's Jeremy?" Tina  
"Right here." Jeremy

A man walked through the same door Golden walked through.

"Jeremy? It's been so long!" Mike  
"Since last you've seen your son?" Jeremy  
"What?" Mike  
"Nevermind. What brings you to the SCP world?" Jeremy  
"WHAT?!" Mike  
"W3 f3ll in this h3ll hol3." Link

Everyone looked at the front door. Link was carrying Mangle and Foxi immediately ran to her sister.

"DID YOU DO THIS KID?!" Foxi  
"N-no. Marion. He..." Mangle passed out  
"MANGL3!" Link  
"Don't worry kid. I can fix her. This happened before." Foxi walked solemnly through the back door.  
"I'll go comfort her." Tina  
"I'll see the repairs finish." Jeremy  
"I'll see that nothing goes wrong." Teddy  
"I'll see that Mangle stays awake." Bonbon  
"I'll help if something does." Goldie

Mike grabbed Goldie's hand just as he was about to go. The rest of the anima-humans/anthros walked through the back-door.

"Don't worry Mikey. I'll not use all my power." Goldie

Mike looked at him for quite a long time before letting him go.

"K."

Goldie nodded at him and walked through the door.  
Golden looked at them.

"Kid what happened?" Golden  
"My nam3. Is Link."  
"Link what happened?" Mike  
"This Marion guy brok3 h3r. I tri3d to fix h3r. I'm not th3 b3st though. Gr3at Mak3rs why was I d3stin3d to m33t h3r and b3com3 fri3nds?"

Golden looked at him seriously.

"I can f33l you star3 at m3 you know."  
"He's blind." Bonnie  
"Oh, Link." Chika

Chika hugs Link

"It's fin3 Chika."

Chika lets go.

"I'll stay in your little 'group'. I know every nook and cranny of the city. Almost as good as Foxy." Golden  
"And h3 kn3w this plac3 v3ry w3ll."  
"How do you know kid-er-Link?" Freddy  
"I told you. I m3t Mangl3. Sh3 was with Foxy and Foxi. Foxi didn't r3m3mb3r m3 though."  
"I can tell." Mike

Golden exited the building. Freddy, Chika and Bonnie followed. Mike and Link stayed for a bit.

"Mik3 wh3r3 did T3x go?"  
"He went to his house Link. Now we have to catch up with the group." Mike

Mike grabbed Link's hand. And with that they left.


	7. Chapter 7

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! It's been so looooong! (I gotta stop using that phrase)**

* * *

Link wandered around the restaurant. 'Where the FUCK did they go?' he thought. "SOFIE?!" Nothing. That SCP had done it now. Kidnapping his sister. Disguising as his best fucking friend. His best fucking brother. His best twin brother. His dead twin brother. Link rinsed that thought from his head. His animatronic cat ears flopped this way and that. Pretty much useless for ten more minutes in this dimension. "FOXI?!" he yelled. "Over here lad!" a sound came from the back room.

Link wandered over to the kitchen. A hallucination jumped at him.

"FUCK!" Link  
"Something the matter Link?!" Foxi  
"Just a hallucination!"

Link ate some cough drops he has in his pockets. He opens the back door and sees Mangle... all Mangled. Foxi is caring for her. Golden, Tina, Jeremy, Teddy and Bonbon were around her, fast asleep.

"MANGLE! What happened!?" Link  
"Arrrr. None but Marion lad. Your brother tried to fix me up." Mangle  
"Her voice box is broken still. WAIT. Brother? I never met your brother!" Foxi  
"Aye. His twin brother. They be playin' tricks. Switching places, confusing ye." Mangle  
"No, no. Another brother? Because the lad I saw was not his brother Mangle." Foxi  
"Yarrrr, but it looked just like Link." Mangle  
"Mangle. That wasn't me brother. My brother is long dead Mangle. My sister is no where to be found. That was SCP 2006." Link  
"AN SCP?! But, Link, he sounded EXACTLY like ye scale mate!" Mangle  
"Brother, Mangle." Foxi  
"Aye, but ye see Mangle, the SCP can be anything. He can sound like ANYONE." Link  
"Then ye must track him down!" Mangle  
"I'll be telling the rest." Foxi  
"Affirmative, Captain." Link

* * *

**Sorry that was so short**


	8. Chapter 8

**I suck at updating.**

* * *

"Sooooo, Mik3, how's th3-"

Link covered his mouth. His voice is distorting. The Shell... It's in this dimension.

"Something wrong Link?" Mike  
"3h h3h. Nothing. Just... Mik3, I n33d to s33 som3on3 3ls3. Just..."  
"You can go." Golden  
"Thanks Gold." Link

Link walked away from them, then to the nearest alleyway. Lucky him, he bumped into Sh-

"What the-" SCP  
"Sorry." ?

The person he bumped into walked away. SCP growled and followed him. The kid led him right to Shell.

"Seen him Oh, Sir Knight?" Shell  
"SHUT DAP SHELL! The sooner we find him, the sooner you go home to your Li(lee)." Sir Knight?  
"Ai, Shell, hurry. We need to find him soon." ?  
"Miss Toycat, are you sure he's here?" Shell  
"I'm pretty sure, Link did you...?" Miss Toycat  
"Now that you mention it..." Link  
"Hello Shell." ME

The group of three looked at me.

"Miss Toycat!" Shell  
"Gott'em!" Miss Toycat

The animatronic pulled Link away from the two.

"Nice to see you again, Shell."  
"Don't call me that SCP!"  
"Rude. Well-"  
"SSHHEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" Teddy  
"FUCK!" SCP

The rest of the group(minus Mangle and Foxi) had found them. SCP quickly fled from the group, as a dog.

"Dammit. Teddy, did you tell..?" Shell  
"Yes, we told the others." Teddy  
"Good. I need to leave now." Shell  
"What? Why?" Teddy  
"Teddy, tell everyone... I left for the safety of all of you. That SCP will be chasing me." Shell  
"But what about Sofie?" Teddy  
"Miss Toycat told me. Sofie's dead." Shell  
"Who-"

A bright light surrounded Shell and he disappeared. Teddy looked at the 2 people(an animatronic and a human) left.

"Who are you?" Teddy  
"I'm Link." Link  
"I'm Miss Berrycat, but you can call me Miss Toycat or just Miss or Toycat. Everyone else will be doing so."  
"We're here to explore." Link

Nothing out of the ordinary. But the next thing he said scared Teddy.

"This isn't the first Dimension we've been in."

* * *

**WOW. I disappoint so many people.**


End file.
